Little Warriors
by chengsandagan111
Summary: Shinwoo woke up early. Ever since he stayed with Seira in Lukedonia, his body clock changed. He got up and prepare himself for his morning run because later on, he's going to train with a lot of kids, noble kids. And today is the day that his dexterity and patience is put to the test.


**A/N:** tbh, I really had fun writing this. I really love giving names based from the REAL Noblesse characters. and everytime I read these names, I'm like "omfg. This sounds too cute. I'll doodle him!(/her!)" But then I never had the chance to do so. haha! So... here, have fun reading this one. I made it super-special and I wanted to melt everyone's heart with the help of these adorable babies. XD

Contains YOUNG ORIGINAL CHARACTERS and the story settings are still in Lukedonia. (another request from: **the Composcreator** ) :)

Please, enjoy and have fun reading!~

* * *

 **Little Warriors**

by: **chengsandagan111**

Shinwoo woke up early. Ever since he stayed with Seira in Lukedonia, his body clock changed. He got up and prepare himself for his morning run because later on, he's going to train with a lot of kids, noble kids. And today is the day that his dexterity and patience is put to the test.

He kissed goodbye to his sleeping wife Seira and his daughter Seishin.

He ran from the Loyard's mansion up to the Palace then onto Rai's mansion back and forth. This is his every morning routine. Even though he's now enhanced, running always makes his blood to feel more awake and alive.

Hours passed and the sun is finally up. Shinwoo got home and Seishin opened the door for him.

"Are you ready to train with daddy? Huh, baby girl?" Shinwoo asked while lifting his daughter.

"Yes!" Seishin beamed at him.

They ate and finally prepared themselves to leave their residence.

Shinwoo, Seira and Seishin arrived at the Ru family's training camp. There they saw the strongest family leader of Lukedonia- Kei along with his son, Rozaria, Ludis, Rael, Regis, Karias, the Lord Raskreia and the Noblesse, all together with their children as well.

The family leaders stood under the shade of a big old tree as Shinwoo prepared himself. He stuck a tiny body sensor onto his chest that can measure his power usage and it was connected to Tao's armful monitoring device that could indicate Shinwoo's level of power usage.

"Haaaaaah... my gosh! I should prepare myself to be tickled all day!" Shinwoo joked after letting out a big yawn.

He glanced at the noble children with a taunting look and stepped onto their battlefield. In return, the noble children glared at Shinwoo. Agitated and eager to attack him.

Frankenstein smirked after seeing the children's furious looks on their faces and that made the little warriors even more agitated.

 _Provoking skills._

"Master Kei? Same rules?" Shinwoo asked the Ru family leader.

"Yeah. Same rules." Kei answered. Crossing his arms over his chest.

The rule was any of the clan heir can attack once the signal was indicated. Physical attacks are allowed either all at once or one at a time. No hard feelings for the losers and this is just a basic training session. A challenge that will specialize their noble abilities with no weapons allowed. The same goes for Shinwoo and all family leaders, they are not allowed to use their powers against Shinwoo once they have given their parental consent even if their children gets injured.

"Ready..." Kei exclaimed. Raising his right hand.

All clan heirs along with the Noblesse and Lord Raskreia's son- Carlos Etrama Di Raizel stepped onto the field. All standing across Shinwoo five meters away.

"...go!" The Ru family signaled.

The first five children attacked Shinwoo. The Kertia, Mergas, Ru, Landegre and Bloster clan heir.

Railey Kertia ran around Shinwoo and got lucky that he got a chance of cutting Shinwoo's sleeve with his fastest and sneaky hand movement. Though it's just two inches and didn't get through Shinwoo's skin, Rael is still proud.

 _Speed and stealth..._

"That's my boy..." Rael beamed and clapped his hands.

Railey on the other hand noticed and smiled at his proud father. He lost his focus and accidentally bumped his shoulder against Rei Landegre and glared at the young boy. Rei glared back and shoved Railey onto the ground until they end up bickering.

Rael nudged Regis.

"Hey! Your son!" The Kertia leader said. Hoping that Regis will understand what he meant.

"Just ignore them. They will soon realize that they have to focus on training." Regis retort. His arms crossed over his chest. Calmly watching his son from a distance.

"Focus, Railey!" Rael yelled.

"...on what?" Railey asked loudly. Still facing the Landegre clan's heir but his eyes are darted on his father.

The family leaders laughed at the kid's question. Of course, Railey is bickering with Rei while they are in the middle of training. And his father just told him to focus which probably made the young boy confused if he should focus on arguing with Rei or focus on training.

Rael laughed inwardly, he will never win against his child's sense of humor. He sighed and didn't say anything. It's the children's time, maybe he should just let Railey enjoy.

The training continued and the children kept on attacking Shinwoo at a random team ups. Shinwoo on the other hand is perfectly maintaining his power level.

"...is that all you've got? Huh?" Shinwoo taunted after evading Ken's high kick. The son of Kei Ru.

Ken's high kick was strong, it could knock him out but it's still slow and their trainer moves fast.

Shinwoo slightly bent his leg to avoid another playful attack but Rozaria's daughter took this chance to punch Shinwoo on his leg. Roann succeeded and made their trainer fell on his knee but Shinwoo got up quickly and avoided another kicks and punches.

After hours of training and changing young opponents, M21 and Takeo arrived with a pushcart. The cart contains lots of delicious foods. Newly cooked, especially prepared and really appetizing for everyone.

The children noticed the arrival of the other two enhanced human with foods and pretend that they still need to focus on their training. Shinwoo noticed the eager but tempting looks on the childrens face.

"...too weak! Are you guys hungry or what?! Come on! For crying out loud!" Shinwoo taunted. Waiting if who among these kids will walk away first after hearing the word 'hungry'.

The family leaders grabbed their bites together with the three enhanced humans and continued to watch their little warriors.

Shinwoo started to feel the children's impatience of defeating him. He knows that these children will never knock him out as long as there's a lot of distractions, but training is training. It's up to the children if they still want to go or take a break. But then, his own thoughts made himself distracted too.

He never noticed that there was a push cart that has lots of foods and the family leaders are eating too. Suddenly, Shinwoo felt hungry. He glanced at Seira who's gracefully eating his favorite food. He got distracted and so are the children around him.

"...mom!" Seishin called. Still standing on the field. Waiting for Seira to call her back and ask her to eat. Seishin knows that when they're in the middle of training with his father, she will never get away until her mother says so.

Carlos and Railey did the same thing, so as the other kids. They all stood and called their parents and waited to be asked to eat. These children must be tired and hungry.

Carlos and Karina Bloster glanced at their trainer then onto their parents and dash out of the battlefield.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not done training!" Shinwoo exclaimed while avoiding Rei Landegre's attack.

Railey Kertia and Leo Mergas paused and stared at their trainer then glanced at each other. They can't hold it in, their hunger is calling out for them. Both kids walked away followed by Seishin and the remaining kids.

Finally, Seira called her husband and Shinwoo left their battlefield. Majority won this time and taking a break is not that bad.

"Would you like some cupcake? This one? Or this one?" Seishin asked Carlos, showing her cupcakes with different toppings.

Carlos chose the chocolate and Railey Kertia noticed the two. He quietly approached them and sneakily snatched Seishin's remaining cupcake in just one swish and hid himself using their clan's ability.

"H- huh? Mom! My cupcake is missing!" Seishin yelled. Staring and looking on the ground then onto her hands.

Carlos jolted and immidiately returned his cupcake to Seishin's hands even if it has bites. He never wanted to be accused of stealing, never in his life. Seishin was about to cry when Railey re-appeared laughing and gave her the missing cupcake.

"Why do you always make fun of me?!" Seishin asked angrily. Protecting the cupcakes with her little hands, away from Railey.

"Because you're a crybaby..." The Kertia clan heir answered. Raising his eyebrow, still trying to annoy Seishin.

"...oh, you're crying? Your tears should be in different colors too! Just like your eyes!" Railey continued. Leaning his face closer to Seishin, looking and making fun at her teary eyes.

The Loyard clan heir finally snapped. She angrily smashed her cupcakes onto Railey's chest and glared at him even if her eyes are filled with tears and can't clearly see him or everyone.

"I hate you!" She yelled and ran crying towards her mother Seira.

The family leaders were shocked after hearing Seishin's words. They didn't noticed that the kids was fighting all along. Rael excused himself with the other leaders and approached his dumbfounded and red-faced son.

"Hey, what did you do to her? Hey. Snap out of it." Rael told his child while gently tapping his cheeks.

Railey finally collected himself. He never seen Seishin's eyes that close. He never thought that her eyes are beautiful and enchanting, with tears or maybe even more beautiful if they were dry. He stared at his father's eyes with an astonished look. Rael on the other hand got worried when he saw Railey's flushed cheeks, he touched his son's forehead but Railey's temperature feels normal, he's not sure if his son has a fever.

"F- father?" Railey said glancing back and forth from his father then onto the crying Seishin.

Rael sighed and brushed off the poor smashed cupcakes on Railey's clothes. He kneeled to his son's eye-level.

"Didn't I told you to not make fun of her eyes anymore?" The Kertia clan leader calmly asked. Holding Railey's shoulders. Letting everyone hear their conversation.

This was the very first promise Railey ever made for his father, but the kid always forgets it whenever he saw Seishin. Railey often make fun of her eyes and Rael feels just too embarrassed to ask Seira and Seishin their forgiveness, because he's sure that his son will do it again. Why did he have such mischievous child?

"...but father, I... I just like her... eyes..." Railey answered, staring into Rael's eyes.

"What." Rael said. The worried look on his face two seconds ago suddenly turned to a cold and blank stare at his son.

The silence surround them for half a minute until Tao couldn't contain his laughter. He laughed as well as the family leaders.

Rael stood up. They approached and asked Seira and Seishin's forgiveness in behalf of his mischievous child Railey... again.

"...Seishin...? I- I'm sorry..." Railey added. Standing few steps behind the crying Loyard little girl.

"Sorry for what?" Shinwoo asked. Wearing his serious look, glaring at Rael's child.

Rael didn't mind Shinwoo's behavior towards his own child. Because as a father, he knows and he admits to himself that Railey is at fault for making Seishin cry. Rael is already used to this kind of moments.

"...I'm sorry that I always make fun of your eyes. It's just that I... I just like... your eyes." Railey continued. Looking up to Seishin then onto the ground.

All family leaders as well as the enhanced humans and the noble children kept on watching but then, Karina Bloster stepped in. She handed over the red rose tucked in her ear that Karias gave her earlier when she walked out of the field.

"Give her this." Karina whispered to the mischievous Railey.

The boy claimed the red rose and followed Karina's suggestion. Carlos on the other hand wriggled out of Rai's arms and get himself another cupcakes from the pushcart. And instead of eating them, the Supreme child gave those to Railey as well and suggested to present those as peace offerings.

Rai and Raskreia didn't expect that their child would thought of that and they both felt proud of Carlos.

Finally, the tension is gone and Seishin stopped her crying and faced Railey. She accepted the peace offerings and Railey promised her that he will never make fun of her odd-eye color anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Please don't ask about these family leader's s/o (significant others). Haha! I don't know how to put it yet (or am I going to make one for it, idk. orz)


End file.
